November breeze
by chlorie
Summary: This could be the most slopiest novel I've ever written South park notebook version just popped up to my head and Eric is going to be badly troubled while Kyle is straight like a needle but he has a trouble either and just as notebook their relationship is fine from the first but will have a lot of challenge afterwards. This is just a test novel so I am not taking it seriously
1. Chapter 1

So it's Christmas. And another year passes by. There are jingles on the street for benefits for misfortune wearing red santa clothes and all of the lights on street are all bright whitish yellow. People are holding wrapped presents on holds under their coats while squinting their neck for vain escape for windy and snowy weather in south park.

One thing never changes in South park is ever lasting chillness which is so used to us town people and people we are encountering from the wake.

So we always shared our greetings and referring the news of we are alive to anyone in neighbors and somehow more than half of population ended up living here with same people we went with at least that's what I came and grew up with this town.-

"Kyle, everyone is at bennigans wanna join?"

"Don't prick at least we will find each year maturity on girls that's rightee hot boobs!"

"yeah and kyle will never get into it as he will have to be home bound right kyle?"

"Uhh. Cartman I don't think.."

"Yeah I will be a private school mouse while you are getting nowhere!"

I dashed out that stupid sabatoge nazi jerk I just could not tell I have to move as he got my nerve so well.

I have lived in this snowy little redneck town, Southpark for 15 years and this was my time I was leaving this town. I took out a bite for egg sliced ham sandwhich and milk for sandwich I touched it barely as outside I was brushing my both hands and It was as usual snowy outside. Even I wasn't wearing gloves I wipped water off my hands on my back and watched snow falling from the sky and settingupon my face. As my face felt burnt and realized minutes have passed then I took a drip from milk which stan ordered after my presence as its drop was gobbled and wet my perched lips for dryness.

That asshole just had to jump on and touched my most edgy part. I was back then having a little amount of joy hanging with my friends three times a week. Those times were preciously wrapped under my countless effort of sticking to my mom's rules.

I never considered an Ivy league. I just wanted to go somewhere private or less could be as well.

My mom never off her guards she always treated me like a fledgging on a nest and paved the road of future Kyle all by herself. When I had disappeared without notice she went from zero to ten and whole house was blown off by her temper.

I almost had to cut every relationship after the party from stan's as she saw me drunk and sign of white powder on my pocket which turned out by Kenny as he took the jin while Cartman unbelievably carried me around his shoudler me wasted to my house and my mom caught it.

She claimed to disconnect the Cartman's and clearly could not grop out the memory but I was on the floor and my mom took me by the ear and dragged me my room and had me write letter 100 times not to hang around Cartman

She was standing both hands folded and I remembered I fainted middle of the writing for lack of sugar and carried to the hospital late midnight

Even after all those happenings I still hang out ..with Cartman.

'Why should I be always like this? does he know and does he?'

\- Kyle!

Stan was right behind as I was drowning in depths of reminisce his red muffler from wendy for their 5th 100 anniverary was hanging on the air and stopped to the ground as Stan was huffing the icycle air and holding his knees on palms.

I know you are leaving right? Kyle I know how you must have felt but this is and could be the last chance to tell to them!

I skidded around before thought

I think I can tell to them right before moving. I know Kenny is busy with work he promised to work at host club to manage highschool tuition and of course his sister wanted to go to upper class so he had to.

And Cartman..I do not think will he ever consider it.

"You..what?"

There stood a Eric Cartman on brown tarnished leather jacket with fur collar inherited by his grandfather who was a motorcycle fanatic for his 30's traveling coast to coast speeding air fresh and fiesty his old youth overlapped with present sate of Cartman.

He was well, no longer to ge called lard boy he managed to finish fat camp as his blood presuee soared and he could not but to take care himself with cheda cheese white brocoli chicken breast and low sugar almond with no raspberry chessnut flakes. He also exercised to have muscle. Now when he stand before me I felt like I cannot handle him anymore which drew a line on my mouth and momentarily enjoyed it.

"Well, I am leaving so glad for you isn't it?"

"When?"

"This afternoon at 4:00 I believe we are packing things out already."

"Where?"

"San Francisco."

"Is it like 40 minutes to bus from here?"

"I guess..but I don't know whether I could make here frequently as u clearly had badly imprinted to my mom. So she is well, got nervous with my highschool life from the scratch to be clear She already made a register list for student presidency and for extracurricular economics and law I believe.

"Wow"

"Boring"

"Yeah, So I have to admit this is all of a sudden I guess I need to go back to Kenny."

I raised my took stan's hand on hold to enter the Cafe where kenny is await probobly scanning mobile chat room with his girl Mandy or client or peeping shelves for magazine how to groom yourself.

As I headed with Stan I felt Cartman shoot me in the eye but he too followed in.

"What took u guys late?"

"Kenny I am moving"

"You move?"

"Yeah I really wanted to drop it quickly on the table but I really did not want to have a wet blanket spending time with you guys"

"Aww Kyle that's so sweet."

I looked behind kenny's a girl was watching twisting her side to here.

"Hello Kyle"

"Bebe?"

"Yeah and I am here with Wendy"

"Hi Kyle Stan..sorry not to give you a notice I just came here and heard kyle's moving"

"So kyle"

"When is the leave?"

Bebe cut in the middle as she pulled over her hair to her lean shoulder and showing her swan neckline visibly upon the light. Wendy was blushing and quickly took a sip and with her care not dropping the cup too soon.

"umm, 4 'o clock maybe"

Bebe stopped fumbling her hair strands then she quickly moved herself to mine.

"Kyle! That's like two hours later Are you?! seriously wanted to hide this except 3 guys?"

Wendy nodded as I evaded my gaze from her.

"Seemingly you must have been petty for Kyle huh Kyle?"

"Back off Cartman! Kyle, you know I liked you since Wendy and I played truth or dare probably more than before. I just feel so unwell for this news. But Kyle text me I changed my phone.

Bebe was searching inside her purse as the metal hinge turned to side she quickly pulled over her white thin sweater and quickly moved through her finger tips.

As she found nothing Bebe took out of vampire red lipstick which seems new as she wrote her number on my hand.

Including Wendy everyone was dumbfounded before bebe clucked her purse open again and slipped her libstick in and had a peck kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, I gotta go! Stan See you tomorrow text me! Wendy hurry! we're gonna miss it!"

Kenny giggled soon after her vanished.

"Aww kyle got a girl friend and she's Soo hot!"

"Yeah sorry for Wendy but everyone in this cafe stared at her as she click clock on that floor with 12 inch sendals."

"Yeah.."

"Seem not happy Jew? well you've got your widow and kenny and I have to go."

"Yeah..me too"

" Kyle can't you stay a little longer can't you wait for tomorrow?"

"...I don't know it seems determined"

"Well..you could try sure your mom is one hell of bitch kind but she seems hmm, care about your words"

"..What..What are you saying Cartman?"

"It's not that I care! I just cannot hold you two hippies to whining and growlig in grief for that stuff."

"...Cartman,"

As Cartman looked up at words I remembered I was smiling for probably first time casting off my mask showing one of my genuine long forgotten smile

"Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman's POV

"Mom! I'm home!"

As usual no voice is returned. I had wished when I was a kid my mother is staying on kitchen making me a pancake and welcoming me with her motherly embrace. She used to but She became more needy of man and she left the house frequently.

I looked at the shoe stands one of her recently bought shoes were missing. I quickly took off my shoes and tossed my backpack on bed and fell down.

It was about a time to give my pet a both for lunch and dinner I could barely push myself up.

After that word, kyle's gone.

It was a call sent me Kyle's regards.

"..Cartman Kyle's gone"

It was really different from smug storm as his moving to California was temporary proabably for a quick decision and smug alerts but this time was different. When I followed behind stan without notification Kyle's mom appeared and stan really begged for another day. He sat on his knees and held his fists on thighs and looked straight to Kyle's mom.

'Please Mrs. broflovski just a day? I couldn't prepare for any good bye just have him over my house and talk?'

'I am so sorry Stan but moving truck is already here and we cannot cancel please be understood and we already bought house in advance and today is house owner is leaving so If we do not go it goes empty. But I am sure to make Kyle visit you much as he can"

I tried to swallow 'Of course maybe once a year after having him elected as school president making a greatest geek and nerd who mastered all of the intellectual extracurricular activities in Harvard and Yale yeah sure you could you bitch!"

Instead I rounded my fists behind bushes then heard the car engine's starting and Kyle took his hand to his little brother then looked at Stan.

"Stan don't worry I will be fine!"

He smiled and waved till he had gone over the hills where his imaginary stan could not hold still Stan and He was just like that.

I returned home feeling nothing

I looked over Sofa. Kyle came here for sleep over and we were watching hitch hock movie for recaping Fredi

and it was for school report which Kyle was allowed to stay here.

While everyone was watching movie with tweek's coffee and stood up all night I was the last person to fall sleep.

'Bunch of losers'

I grumbled frowning at every classic romance before the real scene appeared it was a great movie still was not entertaining than current one.

I took a step ahead to turn off TV as It was broken so we were annoyed at stopping every scene we needed to take care for detail but also was not working so had to replay the same picture frequently.

That's I guess took them lack of sleep.

As I stepped on floor I tripped over.

I found the source. Stupid jew.

His leg was folded and the other stretched on floor and his face was tilted from the front edge of Sofa which I did not notice

I was literally bumped heavily on the floor with my legs soaring up the sky and crossed one of the jew's legs.

'Oww'

It was a big accident but no one noticed.

As I brushed myself stood up a little bit then I realized this was the first time I see him too close off guards.

Especially about profile, never have I seen.

As I successfully took out of tape from TV the blue screen appeared making sound similar to life scale.

As the beep sound occurs my time stopped. I was staring a light lit jew's side face, my worst enemy-

Once you fell in love with Ginger you will never get out of their capturing

and soon as you see their eyes you are trapped in for eternity.

As I met around the green orb as he was slowly awoke I realized by then it was too late

As the memory flashed off I heard my kitty which is fully grown to be called that was purring on my knees.

As I rubbed his tummy he purred a lot more. I put down the picture frame which has a photo taken with me and my mom and went down to the kitchen to prepare a ham. That night I've got frozen potato on microwaves and canned corn for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 years since Kyle left Southpark. I headed down streets and as usual Max the bull dog that was entrusted by the name of the Harriss from next door for their travel to Honeymoon took my car key for play besides Sparky.

" Here you go Boy"

I was fishing him out of the under bed with squeezy bone toy as he had jumped into it my key flung to floor as it accidentally sliped through my finger as I was putting it on my pocket.

Then the phone on the cabinet beeps

'You've got 1 missing message'

beep-

'Dude! caught in snow cannot go'

South park was having a trouble for snow storm for 2 months. a month ago it was all fine to get things around, picking up cars, cable was running. Then just like that movie tomorrow snow was coming down from every direction. News report said the storm finally was going to South but weather right now says the opposite which is more believable.

I opened the second drawer and kept Kyle's letter there. Kyle confessed to me that He was meeting Bebe and at first he was perplexed but turned out to find Bebe was wonderful and understanding.

'I actually did go to prom with her and

well it was okay I guess. I did not make any mistake for steps.

He also added however he has been meeting her but not in that way. Bebe seemed to not know from the first that I really have no interest in girls. But soon she accepted it and became good friends she decided to manage clothings online so she took Ap business while I study economy for additional credits.

Truely though Kyle came to Southpark 5 times for a summer breaks.

However I was back then practicing for league and Kenny was having an additional exam to manage to go to business school for skills and his falme was getting up as he gets old and Cartman was..I don't know.

Truth was I saw him on school but we really barely talked.

He managed to get A every class and also worked as vice school president to president Wendy testaburger and

suddenly vanished when we were coming to second semester of Second grade. It was fall I guess and

he was actually gone missing.

Eric Cartman missing.

The whole leaflefts depicting quite a handsome young boy as I did not really have chance to look that close He seemed quite attractive

When Eric Cartman was gone at night there was a knock on door by door and as I came to look from upstairs there mrs. Liane Cartman swollen up in shed of tears kneeled down on wet dirt as she kneeled herself up to my mom at late night asking for Cartman's presence.

"Oh Sheron, Eric is missing!

My dear little pupsycoon is missing

It's all my fault! when I came back he was gone! Without trace!

What should I do!"

Then it crossed my mind that Eric Cartman was skidding down on school pond and was on back alley with cigarettes and looking bullies, some of them were high school drop outs and One thing I remember was They were Bad Bloods.

I also saw Cartman working at a construction site at late night from returning practices at dawn. He was moving tracker and carrying some logs.

However never there were the signs that he was going to be missing.

I was a school quarterback and one of the top atheletic choices

I completely lost him by the one googly eye when he was front and he was ignoring me and kenny's calls.

Kyle does not know as I thought it would be better off without telling so.

"Hey Stan!"

I looked up from rummaging my pocket for car keys as I tried to get in

I nearly dropped it

"Kyle?!"

I could not recognize from the first for buzzy feeling that I had for snows were zooming a white bright ray to my eye.

Kyle's inflated afro red curly hair which was a jewish tradition to not trimmed was cut neatly short.

His face was wearing sun burn I bet it was the weather he got it from.

His cheek was blushing faint his childlish face was gone but instead sharp lines and his green eyes got smaller but were still sparking just like he was young

But what really amazed me was his impression.

Sure, he was still having the old good sweeter good looks but as my eyes were going down, he was wearing a brown zipped leather jacket and oluve green redchecked one and his jean was black and has a glow leathersport bands as it slid down around his waist.

"Haven't you recognized me?!

that's really unlike you!"

"Yeah, I mean. Wow. You've got your hair cut!"

"I know huh, fashion not like me,"

"Yeah! I thought you would wear, you know not that orange jacket but more soft ones like cardigans and ragged green jeans and muffler of shade color or something!"

"Yeah.."

"You.. changed"

"Probably I don't think it's a big change though Is kenny here?"

"Oh, Kyle Kenny and I haven't seen each other we have different class and I umm am leader of a football team they picked me as umm quarter back

then they found I was a good teacher and I could not afford to leave a time"

"That explains a lot why I haven't got any mail from you for months"

"Sorry but yeah I was pretty much tied on schedule"

"Okay..so do you have a time now?"

"For an hour yes there is s big match on fall and you know as it's midseason of highschool success on school championship might be rewarding to go to good school"

"Oh that's a good idea

.Stan I am happy you've decided your career how about you and Wendy?"

"Wendy is pretty busy with school president and he's got thing with vice president and yeah it's a boy and captain of a school basketball tall broad shoulder and handsome"

"Sorry to hear that Stan"

"Yeah..Did you come alone? "

"Actually I sneaked out and you should also come to see Kenny and Cartman..."

"I haven't seen Cartman a lot longer he was umm..troubled and I haven't seen him for a while I heard he has got a girl Can you believe it?"

"oh...yeah?"

Kyle peeked out his cell phone from his pocket which is contrary to my belief the the jean has too much open space as he slid through his finger the jean slid down comfortably.

He pressed the contact and found the first one though he did not put on speaker phone I heard which was too familar to be long forgotten.

"Who is this?"

from the first the word was spoken I could not close my mouth that Kyle put Eric Cartman on first line in this whole fucking time and he answered for the first time I have seen in my life when I was in high school.

"It's Kyle. I am at Stan's and don't tell me you completely forgot my number fatass"

"Jew. It's my honor to be considered as first after Stan"

"Wait how the hell"

"I am at back to you."

" What?"

"Turn around"

There was a Eric Cartman was stood folded his two arms wearing short sleeve blackish grey T shirt and his chest was about to burst within the shirt that was pretty much acting like a cage that is breakable in a minute or two and as my heart seemed to be the lock of that cage.

He was wearing a tatoo which I haven't seen there as well, very unlikely to Cartman there was a pigeon on his arm

"Cartman?.."

"Long time no see, khal."

Cartman stepped in my circle stilll his hand folded.

"Ehh, Really it's that a real?"

"This? Real see the cuts huh?. Anyhow.. There must have something happened wasn't it kyle. I must say I am very impressed."

"Umm. Yeah pretty much. Where is ken?"

"Kenny is dating with Carlie to the cinema he texted me he is coming and yes that's her"

"Wow. Kyle? and.. Cartman?!"

"Yeah and Cartman (Where the hell you've been!)

"Ken! no wonder you have got popular"

"Same to you! You look cool I can't see the old you"

"Okay Ken should I see you again?"

"Of course babe catch up soon"

"So..Stan's got thirty minutes left you okay with that?

"Thirty minutes? didn't you just finish foot ball practice?

"yeah, that one before too and we accepted new comer and they need my leads"

"Wow, really Stan you can not have Wendy and she really needed a guy"

"Right...(Stan was cringing himself a littlr bit pinching his nose at kissing scene of Carlie and Kenny).

"Oh, Cartman? could you just not stare at me a little bit?"

"Yeah, what are you eating him? You are piercing him like back in junior high you were staring at big ham served in Cafeteria"

"Shut up,"

"Oh is that it? you've got a thing for him!"

"I said Shut your hell hole or I am going to rip you off Kenny!"

"Urr. guys it has been really nice to see you and yeah we really need to catch up with Kyle don't you think?"

"Yeap, sorry Stan. So kyle did you have a girl back there?"

"Why?"

"Apparently you did and had just one here and now you seemed got mature having a one only comes from intercourse."

"Wow..ken really? do we have to?"

"Sure. And yes I do have a relationship and it has been 2 years"

"Finally you have gotten off your virginity is she pretty?"

"She? Oh, yeah she is really hot"

"Is Bebe?"

"Bebe was texting me and I kindda went out with her but before 2'nd round she and I realized we were not together"

"You better be! and guess what Cartman has a girl friend too! and she is really really hot"

"Wow, did not expect that one. well, congratulations.. Cartman."

"Stan, Isn't it about a time for you to leave? and Ken. May I excuse to be alone with Kyle?"

"Me Why?"

"Kyle and I need a quick catch up alone and that's final"

" right. but make sure don't hurt him. I swear to God if you do I'll be everywhere of your footsteps"

"That's not a bit intimdidating Marsh. I am way much poweful than you"

"Stan it will be okay, he can never hurt Kyle. (Stan turned to a dubious complexion).Allrightee you have our approval Eric"

I was forcibly drawn by Cartman's strong pull and rested my head on his broad shoudler.

"See?, I did not hurt him. So, have a fine trip with your sport freaking Gay group Stan"

Stan murmured curse words as he turned his steps to downhills and gave a sorry glmpse to me .Cartman again smiled and waved at Stan's reflexes and loose his grip on me.

"So,what do you want..?"

"Kyle Broflovski, you are Gay"

"What?"

"I know. I kindda saw him and you"

"I don't know where this is going. I'm out"

"So you are denying? Should I go tell Mark about that?"

"What..!?"

"Yeah, I told you I know everything and there's more to that. Your mother and Ike does not know anything"

"Stop guessing! you know what?

You just picked the Mark by hunch and there are thousands of Mark. And the point my family do not know is obviously you saw a lot of gay dramas and movies and set things whole it's really stupid of me thinking you've changed and gave you a chance to get close to. How reeally stupid ain't I?

"Perhaps, but I really like that part of you."

"Ehh?"

"I think I am on fire for you, Kyle."

"This is kind of Joke isn't it? Another your hidden Camera Episodes when we were junior already have your girlfriend! and most of all, You are not welcomed to our society!"

"First of all, relationship with her was by force it was not commited by own's will. And second of all I am confident that I am very appealing to you and He is just the stop by. And third, I really like you and could be more than he does"


End file.
